A vehicle may include a console between the front and/or rear seats. The console may include a bin for storage of various items and a bin lid or console armrest that is normally in a closed position such that it covers or closes the bin and contains the various items. The bin may be openable by pivoting the armrest on a hinge connecting the armrest to the bin such that the various items in the bin can be accessed. The vehicle may be subjectable to an acceleration. It may be beneficial to lock the armrest in the closed position in the event of the acceleration such that the armrest will not open.